


WWM 2

by JennyThePolarbear



Series: Tumblr ficlets ;D and Word War Madness [1]
Category: Alice in Wonderland - Fandom, Doctor Who, Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Harry Potter - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyThePolarbear/pseuds/JennyThePolarbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Word war</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWM 2

The random buts were shakin to the song while the Oakies were turning it into a line dance, and all the people in the room started joining and the cosplayers were all like acting like their characters, while the actors are all like ” Look at that cosplayer” or snapping or dancing vigourusly.  
The Dudes at the bar were freaking out at the prospects of this song going all night then being replaced with Nyan cat and everyone going insane, 

Then the song switched to some other groove pumping... thing and it got weird everyone started pairing off or into weird groups like at Highschool dances it sounded alot like YMCA but all the guys were flexing there dumb muscles and pretending that they were HeMan,   
and then a clique of the football players were all alike * We are gods*  
Even though they were all extremely pathetic, Macho man, psh more like mocha man,   
But illy the guy at the bar started serving nachos and everyone was getting confused at the lyrics and then,   
the smooth ways started melding when Fredfred Burger went to go get Natchos, but They didn’t have any Frozen yougurt to go with it,  
So Fred started crying while charlie was hitting it off with a dragon who he met in Romania,   
who also cooincidently had the sword Excalaber when the song kept switching to the weirdest things..  
I swear that someone brought a bottle of orphan tears and that some dude was playing a violin,  
but it was actually a pink elephant and they all were circling off into Robot circles and It was extremely confusing for everyone.

Except The Mad hatter (who was the DJ) but he was higher than kite himself and kept scanning the crowd for Alice, but never saw her.  
But he did dee sherlock and Jawn hitting it off .. Holy shit finally and he saw Rose and 10 in the madness with the patches of mushrooms every where and Gabriel sat on the disco balll with no issues and then a couple of guys stole speakers and started singing weird Keriokie about road trips but it made no sense to Cas.   
Dean was not drunk enough and Ben was laughing at them and the weird Crustations were chewing on his feet this place is so awesome are you sure im not on tumblr?  
Oh shit yep I am.. Tumblr the world of madness.


End file.
